Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image assembly and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an optical image assembly and an image capturing apparatus with a compact size applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In response to various market demands, specifications of photographing modules have become strict. It is difficult for reducing the size of products with conventional lens assemblies due to the limited shape of lens elements and variation of material thereof, and it is also hard to obtain balance among molding of lens elements, convenience of assembling and sensitivity thereof. Moreover, under different environmental conditions, to maintain normal operation of lens assemblies and good image quality is an indispensable factor of current photographing modules. Hence, one lens assembly which has sufficient field of view, compactness, anti-environmental change and high image quality will fully satisfy market specifications and demands.